Alphabet Improv
by harrys-sexy-strut
Summary: The Daybreakers play a game that's NOT TRUTH OR DARE! OMG! R&R! -Eve


**Alphabet Improv!**

**Gracious greetings! Welcome to Alphabet Improv! Where the Daybreaks FINALLY play a game that's NOT Truth or Dare!**

**Not that I don't love the Truth or Dare stories! It's just that there are SO MANY OF THEM! So I finally decided to write a story similar to the Truth or Dare stories!**

**And I got the perfect game while watching Victorious! A new show I love, very much but I DO NOT own the show!**

**So here you are!**

* * *

Here at Thierry's mansion in Las Vegas, you wouldn't think it would be boring. But you would be thinking totally wrong!

"I am so bored." Ash moaned, lying on one of the expensive leather couches.

"What's new lazy?" Timmy asked sweetly.

"Watch it shortcake." Ash glared.

"Shortcake?" Timmy hissed.

"Yeah, because you're short, and all the girls think you're so sweet."

"Ash, stop it!" Mary-Lynnette swatted him with a magazine.

"So what are we going to do?" Quinn asked, but silently answered his own question. _Throw Timmy off a cliff._

Rashel looked at Quinn with the green eyes of death.

"I didn't shield my thoughts, did I?" Quinn swallowed.

Rashel shook her head.

"It was nice knowing you all. Well except for you Timmy. You're a twerp." Quinn said his parting words, and Rashel lunged at him.

"Well what are we going to do while they rumble?" Ash asked, watching the fighting couple.

"Well, we could watch them." James suggested.

"Nah. I see Rashel beat the daylights out of him every day." Ash shook his head.

"We could play Truth or Dare." Hannah suggested.

"No!" The Daybreakers screamed in unison.

"Okay! It was just a suggestion!" Hannah yelled.

"We could play Alphabet Improv!" Jade exclaimed suddenly, popping up from behind the couch Ash was lounging on.

"Holy crap, Jade! You almost gave me a heart attack! And what is this Alphabet Improv?" Ash said.

"Silly Ash." Jade patted her brother's arm. "We can't have heart attacks. And Alphabet Improv is where we have to, like, make a story! And every line has to start with the next letter in the alphabet!"

"…You've been watching Victorious haven't you?" Morgead asked.

"How would you know what's on Victorious?" Ash asked, raising his eyebrows.

Morgead glared at him. "Don't pretend you don't watch iCarly."

"The violence in that show is classic!"

Jez and Mary-Lynnette rolled their eyes.

"Anyway!" Jade said loudly. "You guys up for it?"

"Sure." Rashel smiled, sitting one the couch was sitting on earlier.

"I'm not up for anything." Quinn moaned pathetically.

Rashel rolled her eyes and smiled innocently.

"Sure, let's play!" Gillian said, trying not to look at Quinn.

**(Okay, so everyone will go in the order they appear in the books. And I'm going to switch the way I write just to make it easier.)**

**Poppy:** Ash is a dick.

**James:** Bieber is a stupid last name.

**Mary-Lynnette:** Can we all just get along?

**Mark:** Dinosaur is a weird song by Ke$ha.

**Rowan:** Every Ke$ha song is weird.

(No offence, I love Ke$ha!)

**Kestrel: **Figures.

**Ash: **Galen is gay.

**Thea: **Hannah… has gray eyes?

**Blaise: **I am awesome.

**Eric:** Just then, Blaise, you sounded like Ash, Morgead, and Quinn.

**Gillian:** Killing won't solve anything Blaise!

**David:** Laughing is fun.

**Rashel:** My God, people you're all stupid!

**Quinn: **Need… Aspirin…

**Hannah:** Oh, but Quinn, you can't have aspirin.

**Thierry:** People this is a dumb game.

**Morgead:** Quinn's pain is hilarious!

**Jez:** Retard! That was my turn!

**Maggie:** Should we just stop?

**Delos:** This game is going no-where!

**Keller:** Uranium is fun.

**Iliana:** Violets are pretty!

**Galen:** We are playing a really dumb game.

**Poppy:** Xerxes is a funny name!

**James:** You are all stupid.

**Mary-Lynnette:** Zero, one, two three, four, five, I'll shut up now…

**Mark:** You guys wanna start over?

**Everyone:** NO!

(Switching back)

"Honestly that was the stupidest game I've ever played in my life!" Ash growled.

"Whose brilliant idea was it to even invent that game?" Morgead asked.

"Where'd you hear of that game Jade?" Hannah asked calmly.

"Rowan, Kestrel, and I played it on the way to briar Creek." Jade said weakly.

"You suggested we play a _road trip_ game?" Quinn asked, slowly and painfully sitting up.

"Well you were all so bored!" Jade exclaimed.

"Well let's just agree never to play that game ever again unless we're desperate." Mary-Lynnette said.

"Deal."

"Sounds good."

**Five Minutes Later…**

**Ash: **I can't believe we're this desperate.

**Thea: **Juice is good.

**Eric:** Kill me now.

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or Victorious, or any of the characters!

**Yes, this is a one-shot because if it **_**weren't**_**, then that would be just another story that I would have to update, and I have A LOT to update already and I didn't want to add this to my plate.**

**Thanks to YayNessa for the Beta-Read!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**BookVampire**


End file.
